The present invention relates to a mechanical field, in particularly, to a locking connection device, an LED box, and an LED display screen.
An LED display screen is a joint of plural LED boxes. The LED box has a light weight and may be connected in various ways, such as louvers bolt which is easy and convenient and provides a rapid connection and detachment.
Chinese utility model application No. 200920104934.4, entitled “Unit structure of box body framework for LED display screen capable of realizing quick installation”, discloses a box body device for a LED display screen capable of increasing the installation speed and realizing quick installation. The device comprises a square framework; a connecting pin is arranged on the outer lateral surface at the top of the framework; a connecting hole and a connecting inserted pin matching with the connecting pin are arranged at the bottom of the framework; and a lock tongue and a lock catch which match with each other are respectively arranged on the left lateral surface and the right lateral surface of the framework. However, this pin connection is highly limited to the loaded weight, and is not applicable to the joint of the boxes.
In the prior art, the joint of the boxes with a high loaded weight is generally realized by fixing a fixed metal piece having a relatively high strength with screws to connect and lock tightly. Two ends of the metal piece are fixed on two adjacent boxes by the screws, thereby realizing the fixed connection. However, this method of connecting the boxes is time and labour consuming in practical operations. Moreover, the boxes generally are heavy and need to be assembled by lots of people working collaboratively, which spends much time and requires lots of labour and materials.